brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
Tik Tok
Tik Tok by Ke$ha is featured in Blame It on the Alcohol, the fourteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Brittany with Artie, Mercedes and The New Directions singing backup vocals. The New Directions are asked by Principal Figgins to perform a song at the assembly for Alcohol Awareness Week. The New Directions performed this song while being hungover after a party the previous saturday night, and after drinking Rachel's "mixed drink" which contains both alcohol and many strange things. Before the performance each one of them drinks the mixture. During the song, Brittany tells Rachel Berry that she is feeling sick. Rachel responds by encouraging her to "power through it". Unfortunately, Brittany throws up on Rachel at the end of the song while on stage, and Rachel runs off the stage, which is followed by Santana also throwing up. Principal Figgins later credits the "special effects" during this performance for the fact that no McKinley students showed up to school intoxicated the day following the assembly. He then gives the New Directions coupons for frozen yogurt as prizes for the performance. Lyrics Brittany: Wake up in the morning, Feelin' like P. Diddy (Artie: Hey, what up girl?) Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city (Artie: Let's go!) Before I leave Brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'Cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back Brittany: I'm talking pedicure on our (With New Directions: toes, toes) Tryin' on all our (With New Directions: clothes, clothes) Boys blowing up our (With New Directions: phones, phones) Drop-topping, playing our favorite (With New Directions: CD's) Pulling up to the (With New Directions: parties) Trying to get a little bit tipsy Brittany with New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Brittany with New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Brittany: Ain't got a care in world, But got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, But I'm already here! And now the dudes are lining up 'Cause they hear we got swagger But we kick 'em to the Kurt Unless they look like Mick Jagger I'm talking about everybody getting (With New Directions: crunk, crunk) Boys trying to touch my (With New Directions: junk, junk) Gonna smack him if he getting too (With New Directions: drunk, drunk) (With New Directions: Now, now) we goin' til they kick us (With New Directions: out, out) Or the police shut us (With New Directions: down, down) Police shut us (With New Directions: down, down) (With New Directions: Po-po shut us down...) Brittany with New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Brittany with New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Brittany: You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me Brittany with New Directions: With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me (Mercedes: Oh, oh, ohh) Brittany with New Directions: You build me up Brittany with Mercedes and New Directions: You break me down Brittany with New Directions: My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me (Mercedes: Oh, oh, ohh) Brittany with New Directions: With my hands up Put your hands up (with Mercedes: Put your hands up) Brittany: Now the party don't start 'til I walk in Brittany with Mercedes and New Directions: (with Mercedes: Don't stop) Make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight Til we see the sunlight (with Mercedes: Tik, tok, on the clock) (Mercedes: Ohh) But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Brittany with Mercedes and New Directions: (with Mercedes: Don't stop) Make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Brittany with Mercedes and New Directions: Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock Brittany with New Directions: But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Hah...haha... Trivia *In order to perform the vomiting effects, the actors wore plastic tubes which were connected to a liquid dispensing container. One was taped to the side of Heather Morris' cheek and another one on Naya Rivera's hand. *First of the two Ke$ha songs featured on Glee, the second one being Dinosaur which was also sung by Brittany. *Second McKinley Assembly Pep Rally at the beginning of the year that ends in a disaster or a bad performance with Brittany singing lead. The first is Toxic in the episode Britney/Brittany. Sue hits the fire drill and the student body has a large riot as they rush to the emergency exits. The third is Gimme More in the episode Britney 2.0 when Brittany lip syncs and the New Directions are booed off for the bad performance. Gallery 300px-Tiktok.png tumblr_mhb27rTfTg1qfcc9mo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mbth0fkNQ71r1i473o1_250.gif tumblr_mbth0fkNQ71r1i473o2_250.gif tumblr_mbth0fkNQ71r1i473o3_250.gif tumblr_mbth0fkNQ71r1i473o4_250.gif tumblr_mbth0fkNQ71r1i473o6_250.gif tumblr_mbth0fkNQ71r1i473o7_250.gif tumblr_mbth0fkNQ71r1i473o8_250.gif tumblr_mbth0fkNQ71r1i473o9_250.gif Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce